Talking Body
by sectionBparagraphA
Summary: One Shot. Might add more later.


_**"Now if we're talking body. You've got a perfect one, so put in on me. Swear it won't take you long. If you love me right. We fuck for life, on and on and on."**_

After a extremely long day with chasing criminals and getting shot at, you were finally back at your hotel room. As you closed the door behind you, you kicked you boots of and threw your jacket on the floor. "Shower," you said to yourself and walked into the bathroom. You stripped out of your clothes and turned on the water. The person looking back at you from the mirror looked exhausted. And that's how you felt. When the water had warmed up you stepped into the shower and finally you felt your muscles loosen up. The smell of the white mush shower gel filled your nostrils and you finally felt relaxed for the first time in days. As you were standing in the shower the events of the day came back to you like a wave.

_"Michael where are you?" you said into the coms and looked around for anymore hostiles. When you didn't get an answer you stopped and asked again. "Michael can you hear me? Where are you?" Still no answer. You frantically looked around for him and you felt your heart speed up. "Damien, you know where Michael is?" you asked Damien who you knew where at the front of the house. "I think he's still in the house," he answered and your worry turned into fear. "Julia, can you find Michael's location?" you asked Julia who where still back at the crib. "It looks like he's in the basement," she said. The basement, you thought to yourself. Why would he be there. As you where about to call out for him again, Colonel Locke interrupted you. "Scott, Donovan, you need to get out of there now. There s a drone heading for your location." he said. A drone? You looked at the house and felt you chest tighten. "But Michael is still inside the house." you said angry and scared at the same time. "We found the blueprints of the house. He's is a soundproof room in the basement without a signal. He's locked on the inside, we don't have time to try and get him out of there." Locke said into the comms. "We can't just leave him here!" you yelled. Not waiting for an answer you started walking toward the house, but before you managed to get to the door Damien came running at you. He picked you up and ran away from the house with you. "Damien! Put me down! We can't leave him!" you yelled and tried to get down, but his grip was to tight. When you were a hundred meters away from the house he out you down and as you were turning to go back the drone hit the house and you where thrown backwards. _

As you got out of the shower you dried of with a towel and put on a pair of hot pants and a oversized t-shirt. You walk over to the window and look out at the people walking on the street. They look so peaceful. You got teared away from your thought by someone knocking on your door. You walked over and opened it up. "Michael," you say and study his face. He has a bruise one his check and a cut over his left eye. He's wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, showing the contours of his muscles. You just stand there, looking at each other, no one says anything. You know what he is thinking, because you are thinking it yourself. He studies you face and takes you in from your toes to you eyes. It only takes a mere nanosecond before you practically lunge at each other. His lips crash with yours and you let out a soft moan. You walk into your room, without separating from each other, and close the door behind you.

You tug on his shirt before pulling it over his head not waiting a second before you start exploring every inch of his chest with you hands. His hands are in your hair and you feel the heath of his body trough your shirt. You tear you lips away from his for a few second so you can pull your shirt of. When it's of he puts his hands on your ass and lift you up as you wrap you legs around his hips. He walks over to the bed and throw you down on it. You try to catch your breath as he pulled of your hot pants and his sweatpants. Getting inpatient you grab his hand and drag him down on top of you. You are now only in your panties and bra, while Michael is in his boxers. He is positioned between your legs and you can feel him through your panties. In a frenzy of hot kisses and intense touching, both you underwear are gone and you are straddling him. As he enters you, you moan and fall over him, your hair creating a curtain around you. The pace is even and your hands are tangled together over his head. In between the moans and kisses you fell your pulse starting to pick up its pace as Michael picks up his. It doesn't take long before you fell the muscles in your stomach starting to clench and you grip his shoulders tightly. As you reach your climax, you moan loudly which results in Michaels release. You look into each others eyes and kiss gently, before you fall down on the side and snuggle into him.

"You scared e half to death today," you say, lying with your head on his chest. "Yeah, I know. I could hear you scream remember." he answers with a chuckle. You gently smack his chest. "Don't make fun of me. It was not funny." you say with a serious tone. "I know, I'm sorry." You let the silence fill the room and the only thing you can hear is Michaels slow heartbeat.

**_"Bodies. Oh baby making bodies we just use for fun. Bodies. Let's use 'em up 'til every little piece is gone"_**


End file.
